Ripple of Love
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Ripelle is a 'vegetarian' albino raptor living in Waterfall City, but he is constantly ridiculed. He wishes his life would change, then fate brings Akyna, a human girl, now with his wish coming true, will he regret it or will he fall in a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Dinotopia- Prologue- Shipwrecked

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/1/2009

**A/N: Hello everyone, newly turned Dinotopia fan, and well, I thought I would write a Dinotopia fanfiction. Hope you like it. Oh and I want to help with the pronunciation of the two characters' names: Akyna is **_**uh-ki-nuh**_** and Ripelle is **_**ripple**_** (you know, as in water ripple). Well anyways, I hope you like it.**

A hypsilophidon bent low to graze on some grass. As it grazed, it looked down at the emerald grass and watched as a small red, black spotted ladybug crawled on the blade of grass in front of it. The hypsilophidon looked up at the full moon, its white light acted as a floating lantern, lighting the open field with a beautiful shining glow. The hypsilophidon smiled, but the smile faded as a bush rustled in the distance to its right. Its head snapped in that direction. Two bright, intimidating red gold eyes stared at it.

The dinosaur held a white hue to its scales but it was a lot taller than the hypsilophidon. On each of its feet it held one sickle-like claw, its tail tapered and slowly swished from side to side gently. The carnivore growled deep in its throat, its lips lifting in a snarl. The creature lunged and began sprinting towards the hypsilophidon, who began running through the tropical forest. The predator close behind.

The hypsilophidon looked around franticly, the albino carnivore was nowhere in sight, but the herbivore kept running. The carnivore watched the hypsilophidon from the elevated side of the trail, his mouth stuck up in an amused smile. The herbivore sprinted and slid to a stop, it had hit a dead end. A cliff stood in between it and safe escape. It breathed heavily, out of breath from the running. The carnivore jumped from its hiding place and pinned the hypsilophidon to the dirt ground, a small dust cloud appeared and the particles fell back to the ground. The hypsilophidon screeched in pain as the carnivore pierced its stomach's scaly hide with its sickle claw, blood oozing from its belly. The predator wasn't willing on wasting time with its prey. The herbivore looked up and watched in horror as the carnivore looked down and opened its jaws, revealing an array of pearl white daggers, and brought its head down.

"Akyna," the young girl's eyelids twitched in response to the sweet soft voice, "come on, wake up sweetheart." Akyna opened her eyes slowly and she looked up at her mother.

"Hi mom, are we there yet?" she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

Her mom laughed, "No honey, not yet." Akyna smiled at her childish question.

Akyna watched as her mom walked to the cabin door and turned around, "The captain said it would be another five hours, I just wanted to let you know, you can go back to sleep now." The thirty-five-year-old woman smiled at her sixteen-year-old and walked out

Akyna yawned and stretched; as she relaxed she looked around the room. The walls were lime green but the ceiling was white. She sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed; she looked about the cabin sorrowfully. Her family could only afford to sail in third class, because they were on the verge of bankruptcy. The economy had been really out of whack lately. She stood and walked over to the sink and gazed into the mirror. She was a spitting image of her mother, her skin was lightly tanned, her eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and her long back length hair was brown and wavy.

Akyna turned her heel and began walking towards the door when the ship jerked one direction then the floor began to slant in the same direction. Now she was horrified; she ran to the door and threw it open, people were frantic, screaming or pushing each other to get around to a safe area. Akyna saw her mom running at her with two life vests in her hands.

"Come on honey put this on!" Akyna complied with her mothers demand and she slipped one of the vests over her head. Then her mother took her hand and they began running through the halls. Akyna closed her eyes allowing her mother's hand to guide her. As her eyelids surrounded her eyes in darkness, she thought of her happy place and breathed slowly. Something she was apt to do to stay calm in a situation like this. Before she knew it, her feet left the ground and water over swept her and dragged her down. She swam really hard and finally breathed gust of air as her head surfaced and her eyes focused.

The bow of the luxurious ocean liner that she and her mother were sailing on was rising up out of the water as the stern rapidly disappeared beneath the waves of the untamed ocean. A wave struck Akyna in the side and she went under again. She fought and became free once again and her head bobbed above the surface. But the ocean liner was gone. She swam towards the direction it sank and she called out to her mother only receiving silence as a response. Tears filled her eyes and sniffed. She looked to her left and saw what looked like a piece of a life boat. She swam to it and climbed on, her feet rested and floated in the salted waters underneath her. She rested her head on the white painted wood as the storm overhead roared and flashed its white lights. Her eyes closed as she fell into sleep.

All she could hope for… was a miracle.

**A/N: Woo, so what do ya'll think. Good, bad, both? Let me know. Oh and a fore note for the story, chapters will get longer, maybe gradually or straight long, you know what I mean. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dinotopia- Chapter 1- First Sight

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/2/2009

**A/N: Chapter two is now here, hoping everyone is enjoying this so far. I really don't know if "Dinotopia" is very famous as it use to be but I hope there is at least a few readers, it would be a waste of time typing this if there are not any reviewers.**

Akyna opened her green eyes and she looked up. She was still afloat the white piece of life boat. The young girl looked up and gasped. An island was ahead of her, but she was far off from the bay. She pulled herself further onto the piece of wood and used her hands as paddles. As she swam she looked around at her surroundings. To her sides were nothing but jagged rocks, in front of her, the island, and behind her was nothing but open ocean. The sun beat down on her with its yellow rays, heating her body with immense power. The water crashed into the rocks and Akyna soon became relieved as the rocks disappeared behind her. Now she relaxed and allowed the small force of the outside waves to push her towards the shore.

The boat fragment soon began to rise and Akyna felt her legs hit sandy ground. As the boat came to settle on the shore, Akyna slowly lifted herself up and off of the white fragment and she waddled away from it, still shaken up from the wreck. She fell to her knees on the gritty soil and looked at the scenery, pulling her bangs out of her face she looked at the tropical forest in front of her. She sighed in relief but at the same time feared what dangers the forest could hold. She slowly stood, the oceanic spring breeze blew and assaulted her nostrils with a salty scent.

She slowly cupped her hands around her mouth and then drew in a deep breath, "HELLO!!! IS THERE ANYBODY AROUND!!! I'M STRANDED AND I NEED HELP!!!" she dropped her hands, "Please, somebody."

Akyna turned around and she looked at the boat fragment. Water began to overwhelm it and Akyna noticed something strange. What was that gold thing floating underneath the curved frame of the white wood piece?

Akyna slowly took small steps and walked over, a questioning gaze imprinted on her face. She laid a hand on the boat as a support and bent down and gripped the yellow object and she tugged on it, but it moved slowly, as if it was hung on something. She tugged a little harder than before and a bag suddenly came into view. She then –forgetting how weak she felt- hastily grabbed the bag and pulled it from under the boat. She then carried it back to the shore. She quickly plopped down with the bag and looked at the gold tablet which read 'Megan Summers'. Akyna froze, eyes wide, that was her mother's name.

'_How did you get out,_' she thought to herself, '_we were in third class, in the bottom of the ship?_' her mind was now soaring with questions. What sunk the ship? What was this place? Was it inhabited? Was there civilization? But her biggest question was,

"Where the hell am I?" Akyna asked herself.

Akyna stood up again and picked up her mother's bag. She took off her jean parka and tied it around her slim waist and she began to walk down the shore, the gritty sand sticking to the bottoms of her jeans and black tennis shoes. Morning was upon her and the island, better to start looking for a village or any natives. She walked a good ten miles but then dizziness blurred her vision and her legs gave in like jell-o trying to hold a one-hundred-and-eleven pound rock. She fell over and she looked at the blue and white sky, the last thing she saw before her body fell into unconsciousness was a blurred figure of what looked like a human.

Ripelle opened his reddish gold eyes. The beams of the sun traveled through the window and warmed his snow colored scales. He sat up and opened his jaws in a wide yawn. He slid off his bed and walked to the bed room door, his black hind claws tapping against the wooden floorboards. He walked through the open door and stepped down the stairs. The velociraptor was a little upset about the day, he hated each and everyday since he had came to Waterfall City. Everyone made fun of him because of his coloration, what he was, and because of his vegetarian diet he was trying to complete. All the ridicule had caused him to go stone hearted. Now he wouldn't even talk to anyone, he only talked when he needed to.

Ripelle heard a sudden rumbling. He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it. As he crunched on the apple he looked out the window, the spring breeze breathed on his body. Everyone was scurrying around the streets getting on with their jobs and Dinotopian lives. Ripelle grunted and threw the finished apple into the waste basket. He walked to the front door and threw it open, slamming it behind him. Many of the Dinotopians would probably say to new comers that he has an anger management problem, but Ripelle was always like that, it was his personality.

'_Life here at this city blows,_' Ripelle thought to himself as he walked down the streets to the library, '_God I wish my life would take an unexpected turn and hurry the hell up and change._' Ripelle pushed the door of the library open and walked in, the smell of oranges pierced his nose.

"Ah Ripelle, my favorite scholar." Ripelle looked up and saw Zippo, the librarian. The stenonychosaurus walked behind the desk and beckoned for the white raptor to come forth. Ripelle smiled and walked up, passing the aisles of books, Zippo was probably the only person in Waterfall City that didn't ridicule him and understood him like a true Dinotopian would.

"So what scroll or book could I get you this fine morning?" Zippo asked enthusiastically, causing Ripelle's smile to widen.

"Do you have that book that I wanted to check out, Mr. Stenosaurus?" Ripelle asked as politely as he could.

"Oh Ripelle, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Zippo." Ripelle rolled his eyes at Zippo's remark and the stenonychosaurus continued while rummaging underneath the desk, "Yes, I have it right here." Zippo came back up into Ripelle's view and handed him a book. "It just came in a few minutes ago." Ripelle reached out and politely accepted the book from Zippo.

"Thank you, Mr. Zippo." Ripelle said.

Zippo sighed, "Just Zippo, Ripelle. Just Zippo."

"Right." Replied Ripelle as he turned his heel to leave.

Zippo called out to him, "Ripelle, you surprise me. Three years here and you're at the top of your class, you study hard, are in the Library most of the day, and you're the only resident that I've seen who reads a lot, you work hard at chores and your job. But at the same time you hold back the stress and anger that the other Dinotopians put you through. All those years and you still surprise me, for you just don't seem to crack or break."

Ripelle looked back and shrugged, "I don't what to say, I'm just trying to make the best of my life." With that he was off, pushing the door open and walking out into the streets, the book under his arm.

Ripelle walked down the street and walked to the pillar that stood in the middle of the city's courtyard. He sat down and opened the book.

Page after page, he read each of the passages in under five minutes. He sat under the shadow the pillar for about a hour when,

"COMING THROUGH!" Ripelle's head jerked up and he looked at the crowd of people leaving what they were doing and gathering around the street. He shut the book, put it under his arm and ran and joined the crowd.

"Excuse me." Ripelle said as he made his way through the crowd. He looked around and saw Zippo in the front and slid around everyone to him, "Zippo," he called out as he made his way through and came to stand beside him, "what's going on?"

Zippo shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know Ripelle," he started, "I honestly do not… Oh dear." The stenonychosaurus and raptor's question was answered as a stenonychosaurus doctor pulled a small cart, on it was a human girl, about sixteen-years-old. The girl was covered with a blanket and unconscious. Another stenonychosaurus doctor ran beside the cart and pressed two of her scaly fingers to the girl's neck.

"I got a weak pulse!" the doctor called to the dinosaur pulling the cart, who acknowledged with a nod of his head. Ripelle looked at the watched the girl being pulled. Her eyes began to flutter. She finally opened them and her emerald eyes connected with his eyes. She seemed stunned at the sight of a dinosaur looking at her but then she fell back into unconsciousness.

Ripelle watched as the doctors took the teenager to the hospital and everyone began to break apart from the crowd. Ripelle stood there transfixed on the cart as it disappeared in the stone building. Zippo walked up to Ripelle and he tapped the carnivore-turned-herbivore's shoulder, making him jump.

Ripelle looked at the stenonychosaurus, "Are you alright Ripelle?" Zippo asked concerned and Ripelle nodded,

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern Zippo." Ripelle excused himself and walked down the street and went into the hospital.

Ripelle walked to the desk and he looked at the dimorphodon sitting on the desk. The bird saw the albino raptor and squawked loudly, "Does huge red eyed snowball have a message for me to send?"

Ripelle growled at the bird for his remark on his coloration but spoke, "Yes, send a message saying that there is a _resident_," Ripelle emphasized the word 'resident', "here looking for a volunteer job to the receptionist." The dimorphodon squawked again and flew off down the hall behind the desk.

Ripelle walked over to a stone chair and sat down and opened his book and began reading ignoring the repulsive smell of sick people and blood.

It was an hour before the bird returned and gave Ripelle the reply to the message, "Message reply from Sara the receptionist." Ripelle nodded, a gesture the messenger to continue with the message, "She says: Dear Resident, I am busy right now, but there is an opening for a nightshift caregiver for the new comer here. Please take a form home and fill it out and bring it back when you come for your shift. Please be here by the time the sun touches the horizon." The dimorphodon ruffled his feathers, "End of message." He finished and then he hopped onto the desk and pulled off a piece of parchment with a number of footprints on it and gave it to Ripelle who politely accepted it and he walked to the door.

Ripelle walked down the street and pushed open his house door and closed it behind him. He walked down the front hall and turned into the kitchen and ate another apple for lunch. While he ate he took a writing utensil and stamped out his name and everything needed for the form the dimorphodon had given him. Afterwards he walked up the stairs into his room sat on the bed and began reading the book again.

**A/N: Woo, yet again another chapter for my Dinotopia fanfiction. Hope you all are liking it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinotopia- Chapter 2- Awakening in Dinotopia

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/14/2009

**A/N: Hey here's chapter two, so far Ripelle has volunteered to care for the new comer Akyna and he has the nightshift. Well this seems to be going down a route of questions now isn't it. Just keep reading and you'll find out. This sounds like it will be fun. **

Ripelle shut the book he was reading. He had been reading it for hours on end, lying on his bed. He had eaten only another apple for dinner and now the sun was beginning to descend towards the horizon. Ripelle took the now finished book, walked down stairs, grabbed the form he filled out earlier, and walked out his front door. After making a pit stop at the library to return the book and having a little chat with Zippo, Ripelle made his way to the hospital to begin his shift.

As he walked in he saw the receptionist at the desk. She was a human, probably in her thirties; she seemed like someone who wanted to get home. She looked up and sighed at Ripelle,

"Oh, so you're the nightshift caregiver, I assume?" she asked like she didn't want a raptor taking care of things. "Well, I took care of all the night preparations, all you have to do and watch her and make sure she stays in pristine condition. Do you understand, Snowy?"

Ripelle let out a deep throated growl and nodded, "Yes ma'am." He tried not to be rude to her.

The receptionist walked out the front door and Ripelle walked to the desk, the regular smell of blood and sick patients danced around his nose. He looked around the lobby. There was nothing on the yellow walls. All there were was six chairs rowed on each side, on each wall. Ripelle looked down at the roster and looked at a note that was left,

"The new patient you are caring for is on the fifth floor in room five-oh-six." Ripelle read out loud to himself and he turned towards the hallway behind him.

He then walked down it and walked up the stairs. The fifth floor was the last floor the hospital had, and it was for the patients that had minor illnesses or injuries. Ripelle walked to one of the doors and read the plague. Room five-oh-one, it read and Ripelle pushed it open.

The room smelled nice and pleasant, more pleasant than the lobby and hallways' smell. Ripelle quickly hopped into the room and closed the door, careful not to allow the beautiful smell of lavenders to escape and mix with the foul odor out in the halls. He walked around and looked at the candle on the windowsill. It was the only source of light. Behind it were closed shudders. He walked farther into the room and looked at the bed.

There she was. The human girl that he had seen earlier that day. Her brown hair was all greasy looking and matted. Her tan skin was a little pale and her body was on its side in a fetal position. She was covered with a blanket and she was sweating. Her clothes were cleaned and folded on a table beside her.

Ripelle walked towards her and stared at her. Though she looked ill, she still looked so beautiful, she also smelled of lilies and cherries, but at the same time she smelled of illness. But why was it still so enticing to him? How in all of Dinotopia, or the world for the matter, could a raptor feel so attracted to a girl he doesn't even know? The girl suddenly jerked to the side and she was now lying on her back. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Ripelle didn't notice his action as he looked at her but he took his hand and brushed her hair out of her face as gently as possible and he began to move his face closer to hers. When his lips were a hair away from hers and he jerked away suddenly and shook his head.

'_WHAT IN THE HELL OF DINOTOPIA ARE YOU DOING!_' his mind roared at him. He couldn't do _that_ to some girl, for all he knew she could be some killer that washed up ashore on the island. Ripelle looked at her again, but then again, she didn't look like it. Ripelle took his hand and felt her forehead, she felt like she had just stepped out of an incinerator. He walked to a basin of water that was located opposite the wall in front of him and he picked up a rag that was from the small table beside the teenager and he soaked in the water. The water enveloped his hand and wrist, it felt like his hand had teleported to Antarctica. He quickly pulled his hand out, wringed the rag of the extra water and folded it into a rectangular shape. Walking back to the girl, he laid it on her forehead and then stepped out of the room before he was influenced to do anything else intimate.

The nights turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. But still nothing changed in the girl's health, worse or improvement. Ripelle had stayed with her every single night of the month and cared for her, but every night had to leave her alone when he was done with his care segments. But then…

"Wh-where am I?" Akyna opened her eyes and shot up in her bed. But she was laid back down by a hand.

Akyna looked up and saw a human, the woman was really young and she seemed like she was relieved to see her looking well. Akyna stared at the woman who smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sara. I'm the receptionist of the hospital." The woman spoke with a sweet tone that made Akyna smile for the first time in a long time.

Akyna grunted and slowly tried to get up," How long have I been out?" she was pushed back against the bed.

"Don't get up, you still have a slight fever." The receptionist removed her hand and continued, "To answer your question, you've been asleep for a month."

"A MONTH!" Akyna shrieked as she shot up again being pushed down again by the now becoming irritated receptionist,

"Yes, a month, now lay still, or you'll make your fever elevate and you'll be sick for a longer while."

Akyna was about to speak but could only yelp and throw the blanket over her nose as she shivered profusely causing Sara to turn around and look at the doorway only to see an albino velociraptor walking into the room. Sara sighed,

"Wait outside." She commanded with an ungrateful tone and the raptor soon complied and disappeared behind the door.

"Th-tha-that wa-was a-a din-dino-saur." Akyna stuttered out surprised and Sara nodded as she looked back at her,

"Yes, they're all that inhabit the island." Sara spoke calmly and Akyna shot back up and threw her arm towards the door,

"BUT THAT WASN'T JUST ANY DINOSAUR, THAT WAS A GOD DAMN RAPTOR." She screamed, "A MEAT-EATTER, AND IT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU THAT IT COULD TURN RIGHT AROUND AND EAT YOU FOR LUNCH JUST LIKE THAT!" Akyna was pushed back down on the bed and she stopped screaming and she looked up at the Sara,

"Yes I know, and yes it does bother me. But everyone who lives here in Waterfall City is an herbivore, so I allow him to be here just as much as the mayor does. Don't discriminate him for his eating habits; just keep your thoughts to yourself." Sara looked back at the door and then returned her gaze to Akyna, "His name is Ripelle and he will be taking care of you tonight as he has every night since you've been here. Sleep well tonight." With that the receptionist walked away and when she got to the door she turned around and grinned, "And welcome to Dinotopia, new comer."

Before Akyna knew it, the receptionist closed the door and her figure was replaced by the white raptor, who looked at her and she froze under his stare. She quickly turned around and lied on her side, facing away from the carnivore and she closed her eyes, trying not to think about the dinosaur that was in the room with her.

**A/N: Alright, there we go with the second chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinotopia- Chapter 3- First Meeting

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/19/2009

**A/N: Wwweeellll, I'm happy that people are reading this, I hope you are so far entertained and hooked. I hope you readers are enjoying this fanfiction, and if you are, well then, readers, I'd be pleased to introduce you to my good friend, Chapter 3 of "**_**Ripple of Love**_**". Enjoy.**

Akyna couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the tapping of claws on stone that was originating from the creature in the room behind her. All night, the dinosaur had been pacing in the room, doing things that would help take care of her, but that's not what got her. What did it was the fact that behind her was an albino, carnivorous velociraptor, and though she had been told that the carnivore was turned herbivore, she still wasn't convinced that it would like a small midnight snack at any moment. Even if she was convince, she still had to remember that raptors were pack dinosaurs and the male in each pack was to be aggressive and protective of their territory or life. She also couldn't help but think about the raptor's sexual behavior, she knew that the raptor behind her was male, but if or what if that raptor was sick minded enough and got a sexual urge and didn't have anyway to relieve it but to… oh she didn't want to think about it but the thoughts kept going from what would happen if she went on her period and the raptor smelled it, what would he do? Or other things that she could not have thought she would imagine in all of her young and adult life.

'_Just go to sleep Akyna, just go to sleep._' Akyna closed her eyes and thought to herself, '_Everything's alright, don't worry, just go to sleep._" But she couldn't bring herself to fall into the dream world.

Akyna then tensed. She listened closely to the sounds of room and heard… nothing! The tapping of the claws had stopped, but she had not heard the door open or close. But why did she fell like someone was staring at her and why was there breathing coming from behind her?

Akyna didn't want to turn around but she was scared at her wits end. It was tormenting.

"Do you need anything?" a voice asked the teenager.

Akyna froze. Who had just spoken, and where were they? The voice was beautiful, like a hot seventeen-year-old boy was talking to her.

Akyna heard the voice again, "Do you need anything miss?" the tone was the same and Akyna began to get a little turned on, she didn't know why, but she was.

Akyna finally found the courage and turned around. But she came face to snout with the albino carnivore that was caring for her. Akyna froze and her eyes widened, she couldn't come to speak or ask who had talked, but her unspoken question was answered when,

"Is there anything I can get you miss?" The albino's mouth molded the words like clay so clearly.

Akyna laid there, mouth agape in awe. She was hearing a dinosaur, an animal, talk to her like a human. She had to be dreaming.

The albino looked at the shocked teenager as he watched her move her hand and she pinched herself,

"Okay, I'm so not dreaming." The girl said to herself and the raptor watched her as she looked up at him and once again he asked his previous question and the girl stared in awe, she suddenly sat up.

The raptor went to push her back down but she stopped his hand,

"I feel fine." Akyna said to him and he allowed her to lower his hand.

Akyna looked at the raptor and she looked at him. Suddenly the raptor brought his hand back up but she didn't have time to stop him, but instead of pushing her down like she thought he was going to do, his palm came into contact with her forehead, his scales hot and smooth to the touch. He kept it there for awhile and then he removed it from her head and then pressed two scaly fingers to her wrist and began moving his lips to form soundless words as he counted, his eyes closed.

His eyes finally opened and he stopped counting, "Excellent, no temperature and finally your pulse has raised back to normal." He looked at Akyna, "And after a month too. You're lucky, you are one of the survivors of an illness that most new Dinotopian comers receive; only a few have escaped diagnosis and only a few have stepped into the Afterworld because of it…"

Akyna interrupted him, "Look I don't care of some hell of a disease that I'm not diag-agan-no… I don't have or how many people died from it or survived it, okay. All I care about is how the hell _YOU'RE _talking like a human to me!"

The raptor placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her shouting, "All dinosaurs can talk, only a select few can speak fluent English." His tone stayed as it was throughout all his sentences, "Now please stop shouting or you'll disturb the other patients." He removed his hand and he grabbed a chair and brought it to sit beside her.

"Now I know you may have a lot of questions. But let's start with our names." The raptor stuck his hand out and he smiled, "My name's Ripelle, I'm the night caregiver that has been taking care of you for the past month. I'm pleased to see you in pristine condition."

Akyna looked at the raptor's hand and looked up at him. The raptor looked at her and informed her, "You're supposed to shake it."

"I know how to hand shake you over grown lizard!" she said in a near shout, Ripelle looked shocked at her offensive tone and name she said to him. She squinted her eyes and clenched a fist in front of her face and relaxed as she released a breath, "I'm Akyna Summers," she gripped the raptor's scaly hand, "I'm so sorry about my attitude, I'm mostly a nice girl, but I'm just a little worried about this, and I'm still trying to get used to the fact that a raptor is talking to me. I'm not accustomed to, pardon my use of words, but," she cleared her throat as she continued, "animals, talking to me."

Ripelle nodded and released her hand, "I understand, I wouldn't be in a good mood either." He smiled warmly at her and finally, for the first time she been in Ripelle's presence, she smiled back. "I also understand your choice in wording, for dinosaurs are a kind of animal. But do remember, humans are an animal too, it's just humans and animals refer to those names to discriminate the differences between them." Akyna laughed lightly and nodded,

"I'll be sure to remember that, Ripelle." She spoke softly and Ripelle looked at the human amused, she was the only human that had spoken his name as if she was happy to meet him, as if she was willing to be his friend. None and he knew for a fact, none of the humans called him by his name.

"Ripelle." The raptor looked at Akyna thinking that she was going to say something to him but then he noticed she was just saying his name to herself, "That's a very beautiful name." she finally addressed him and he felt his cheeks grow hot, he knew he was blushing, he just was surprised that he was blushing himself, never in his life had he blushed at anything, but now…

"My mother gave me the name. She said that it had a serene feel to it, just like water's ripple. She was all I had until…" Ripelle turned away, ashamed of himself; he couldn't bring himself to say it. He suddenly felt a soft, smooth, soothing touch on his shoulder and he looked back to where the human girl was. Akyna had gotten up and had put her hand on his shoulder, Ripelle looked at her, she was more beautiful then he remembered, her illness scent was gone and it was replaced by a stronger smell of the lilies and cherry, and her skin was back to a light tan, the white silk night gown she was wearing was also pretty on her.

Ripelle noticed her other hand went behind his head and he watched as Akyna came closer to him. Her grip tightened and soon Ripelle's head was lying over her heart as she hugged him. She had only known him for about a minute but she felt like he was someone who she could trust,

"I'm so sorry Ripelle; I know how it is to lose a parent. I lost both of mine." She spoke softly as she embraced the albino raptor.

Akyna surprised herself with her action. Here she was talking to and befriending the one creature she thought she would fear and hate the whole entire time she was here. She had learned about dinosaurs in school and raptors had come to be her most hated one, but here she was comfortably hugging one and feeling like he was her best friend. She didn't know why but, she felt attracted to the raptor, not attracted as in _like _him, but attracted as in friendly ways, she felt like she could tell him anything and that he was the only one she would need with her during her stay at Dinotopia.

"Well, um," Ripelle spoke and he stood up and Akyna noticed how tall he was. He was five inches taller than her she had to estimate, maybe an even six feet tall. Ripelle looked down at her and forgot everything he was going to say, all he could do was stare into her eyes with his reddish gold orbs.

Akyna looked at his eyes and seemed to be there transfixed, his eyes were so… beautiful, and full of serenity and kindness, but at the same time, pain. Pain that she couldn't imagine feeling. Pain that was brought with the times not being loved, being treated like a nobody, and never knowing the great things that loving another could bring. Akyna then noticed his facial features, they were the same as any other raptor but the difference was around his eyes. Around his eyes were black markings, on top of both eyes were one single marking that began from the middle top of his brow and curved down and right at his tear duct it went an inch down his snout. But under each eye were what looked to be like a "y" with the tail of them running down and almost connecting with the top marking.

Each marking was beautifully proportioned around his eyes, but Akyna also noticed that each marking had a gray streak in the middle of each.

"They're beautiful." Akyna finally said and Ripelle looked at her questioningly.

"What are?" Ripelle asked and Akyna blushed,

"Your… your eyes." She spoke with a bashful tone in her voice and once again Ripelle's cheeks grew warm.

"Thank you, uhm, so… so are yours." Ripelle said as he grabbed the chair he had grabbed earlier and slid it against the wall, Akyna red cheeked behind him, "So, is there anything you need Akyna?" Ripelle said and Akyna almost immediately lost her blush,

"Um, no, nothing I can think of." Akyna said really fast, Ripelle almost didn't hear her,

"Okay then." He said and he began to walk off when,

"On second thought…I, um, could you do me a favor?" Akyna said quietly, almost nervously as she stared at the albino.

Ripelle turned around and nodded, "Yes I could, what would you like of me, Akyna?"

Akyna blushed more than ever as she said, "Could… could you, uh, lay beside me?" Her entire face turned red and she quickly added, "Just until I fall asleep?"

Ripelle looked at her like she had grown another head but didn't think as he spoke, "Okay."

Akyna smiled and walked to the bed, followed by Ripelle, who looked like he was ready to hit himself. Akyna laid down and moved over to make room for Ripelle, who climbed up with her laid on his side and she moved in closer to him and pressed up against his warm body. Akyna, with the help of Ripelle's heart beat as a lullaby, fell asleep just in an instant and Ripelle stayed beside her and looked down at her. He had never felt like this towards anyone, but neither had he felt like this for a human in all of his life, what was so special about her? As Ripelle ponder on this the feel of her body against him caused him to feel a weird feeling in his lower regions, something he had never felt in his life. Ignoring it, he fell asleep right beside her.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think so far? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinotopia- Chapter 4- Close Call

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/20/2009

**A/N: I'm doing pretty good so far I think, I'm doing a good enough job to at least get some reviewers. Let's continue, shall we? Just to let you know, this is a short chapter.**

Ripelle opened his eyes and he looked down at the young girl that had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled but it faded soon as he looked lower. After looking at his lower body, Ripelle suddenly jumped out of the bed and fell back first onto the floor and sat up, forgetting his pain. He looked back at his midsection. His face became fire hot in embarrassment, but before he had anytime to do anything about it, Sara walked through the door and saw the sight.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SNOWBALL!!!" she screamed.

Ripelle looked at her and looked back at Akyna, who was stirring,

"Uh, Ripelle?" Akyna said in a groggy tone as she woke up and Ripelle thought fast. Grabbing Akyna's shirt from the side table, he threw it –still folded- onto the area between his legs.

Akyna sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then saw Ripelle sitting on the floor and Sara at the doorway. "Oh hi Sara." Akyna looked at Ripelle who was on the floor beside the bed with her still folded shirt over his groin, "Morning Ripelle, you okay?" she spoke with a smile.

"Oh yeah, just fine…You?" Ripelle spoke fast and Sara looked at the raptor,

"Don't lie to her, why don't you tell her of your little…"

"Hey guess what, she's all better receptionist." Ripelle interrupted Sara really fast and she forgot everything she was saying,

"Oh really? That's fantastic!" Sara seemed to beam with happiness as she continued, "Well, why don't you get dressed and I'll go tell the Mayor that you're awake and you are ready to register."

With that, Sara skipped out the door and closed it. Akyna looked down at Ripelle as she got out of bed,

"Ripelle, could you give me my shirt, please." She grabbed her other clothes and Ripelle looked at the still folded shirt. He didn't know what to do. Then he grabbed it, and as he lifted it, he sighed with relief as he didn't see what he saw before and he gave her the shirt and she walked behind a curtain that was beside the basin of water, out of sight of the raptor.

Ripelle watched as the night gown was throw from the behind the curtain and she started changing attires. Ripelle watched as every so often an arm or leg appeared from behind it.

"Um, Ripelle," Akyna spoke as she slipped her dark blue jeans on and started on her black shirt, "What did she mean by 'register'?"

Ripelle sat on the bed and thought about the right words for this question. "Um, well, before I tell you, you need to know that, once you get on the island of Dinotopia, you can't get back off, so you're stuck on this island with us Dinotopians." Ripelle waited for her response and when he didn't get one he continued, "So to so your residency in Waterfall City, you must register your name in the city's hall."

Akyna threw her parka over her black short sleeve t-shirt and she slipped on her black tennis shoes. Finally she stepped out from behind the curtain and looked at Ripelle.

"Well, that's okay with me." Ripelle stared at her like she was crazy and she hung her head, "I don't have anything to return to in the outside world, all I have is myself, I use to have a family but my father died of cancer ten years ago, I lost all my family to illness, and my mother just recently died on the shipwreck that stranded me here."

Ripelle watched as a tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away and he watched as she walked to the door and looked back at him,

"Well… are you coming?" she painted a smile.

Ripelle looked at her and smiled back, "Yeah, let's go."

With that they both walked out the door and walked to the lobby.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinotopia- Chapter 5- Registering

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/23/2009

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's my fifth chapter. Hope you all like it, oh, and I want to let everyone to… the rating of this story has change to one rating higher just to be safe… OH DANG, we know what that means… LOL!**

"Oh my god." Akyna walked beside Ripelle and she was amazed by the city. She looked around like she was a child in a candy shop. She was automatically in love with the city. The shops were great and she was looking all through the clothes of the clothing shops that were around, just like any typical teenaged girl would. "Wow! This place is so cool, and I love the outfits, they're so cute!" Akyna couldn't help but squeal with joy as she ran from shop to shop, looking at all the merchandise. Ripelle couldn't help but smile.

Ripelle went deep into thought, he hadn't smiled this much since he was a small child. Something about Akyna made him feel like… he didn't know how to put it but he felt something every time he saw her. She just had that ability and it was what made Ripelle want to watch her. She was so serene in a way. He just knew, just out of the top of his mind he knew, she was someone different, someone who wasn't afraid of knowing and being with him. Ripelle suddenly began to think about last night when he and Akyna had fallen asleep together, how warm and beautiful she looked. How she had aroused him just by feeling her body. If she could arouse him by just touch, he couldn't help but imagine how badly aroused he would be just to see and feel her completely undraped body, and how it would feel to be relieving his dino-hood's need by using her own body.

Ripelle shook his head, he couldn't think of her like that. It was totally wrong, perverted, and he didn't like thinking like that, he just despised those kinds of thoughts. But he couldn't help it. Ripelle thought about what he was thinking and then two mind blowing, personal questions revealed themselves to him: did he possibly have a lust for the human girl, and could he possibly be in love with her.

Akyna noticed Ripelle was looking a little zoned out and she walked up to him, ignoring the people who were looking at her like she was a crazy two headed monster. She had gotten use to the staring; it was something that she received since she had walked into and out of the hospital lobby.

"Ripelle," she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention "are you alright?"

Ripelle shook his head as he came back to reality and out of the total exotic, naughty fantasies he was in the middle of thinking about between him and Akyna and looked at the teenager. He smiled nervously hoping that he had not been speaking his mind. Akyna smiled and asked her same question to the albino raptor and he nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ripelle suddenly felt the exact same feeling in his lower regions begin to build and he looked at Akyna, "Um, could you excuse me for a bit?" with that he ran off without giving an explanation to the baffled adolescent girl.

Ripelle ran and turned down an alley that wasn't very far from where he had left Akyna. He looked down and sure enough,

'_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO AROUSED,_' Ripelle was so angry with himself, '_AND BY A HUMAN OF ALL CREATURES IN DINOTOPIA, YOU ARE SUCH A SICK, TWISTED ANIMAL! YOU AGREE TO SLEEP WITH HER WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, AND THEN YOU FANTASIZE ABOUT MATING HER!_' Ripelle clenched his fist and continued verbally beating himself, '_ALL YOU ARE IS A SICK, TWISTED ANIMAL THAT CAN ONLY BE HATED BY EVERYONE, WHY IS SHE SO DIFFERENT. SHE COMES TO YOU AND YOU JUST FALL AND MELT INTO NOTHING BUT A SAD, LOVE LUSTING, IMBECILE. YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT, SO WHY EVEN THINK SHE WOULD LOVE YOU BACK, OR WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF BEING WITH HER. YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING!_' Ripelle began punching the wall and he bashed himself some more, '_YOU COULD DIE AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN SHE WOULD SHED A SINGLE TEAR AT THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU!_' finally Ripelle didn't think of where he was punching and he felt a pain in between his legs and he fell to the ground clutching his groin in pain with his near bleeding hands, he had gotten so mad at his lust for Akyna that he got all up and punched himself. Ripelle clenched his teeth trying not to yellout in pain, only whimpering. He stayed in that position for another three minutes before he finally got up, his punch doing a damn good job at _putting_ _him_ _to sleep_ and he walked back to where Akyna was, which she was still at the clothe shop.

Akyna saw Ripelle out the corner of her eye and she turned to him smiling, receiving a smiled from him in response. Akyna couldn't help but notice that the dinosaur was walking kind of funny and saw the scales on his knuckles were pinkish in color. She shook it off and then Ripelle made his way to her location,

"So… should we go to City Hall?" Ripelle asked still a little pained by the punch earlier.

Akyna smiled and nodded, "Yeah let's go, the sooner I register, the soon I can become a Dinotopian!" she exclaimed.

Ripelle chuckled, she was more jittery and excited for someone who was in the process of leaving her past life behind and starting a new one to where she ran it herself. Suddenly a group of three Dinotopians passed by, one was an adult man, probably twenty, and the other two were twin seventeen-year-old boys. They stopped right in front of Ripelle and Akyna and crossed their arms around their chests and smirked at the raptor. Ripelle saw them and groaned, Akyna noticed this and she looked at the boys.

"So _Snowball_, how's the vegetarian diet going, or is it killing you yet." The oldest one in the trio said causing Ripelle to growl but he stopped in the middle of it.

"What's with the girl, you keeping her to relieve the effect the plants have on your stomach?" One of the twins smartly said to Ripelle causing him to grimace, and the other twin looked at his brother,

"Oh, you better look out Phillip, I think the _carnivore's _going to use _you_ as his stomach soother." The three laughed and Phillip looked at his brother,

"Not before eats you Kyle, I see how he looks at you, you're appetizing to him." Kyle and Phillip both laughed and they looked at the adult, who smiled and shook his head,

"Don't get _Snowball_ mad or he'll eat both of you." Now everyone of the trio went into hysterics and Akyna looked at Ripelle. He saw her stare and he hid his head in shame and despondence. As Akyna looked she then noticed why everyone seemed to stare at her for being around the albino: no one respected him, and some were afraid to even be next to him, but she was the only one who respected and was brave enough to be beside him.

"What _Snowball_ the pressure getting to you, you ready to blow like the volcano?" the oldest said to Ripelle only adding to Ripelle's embarrassment.

"Oh man, Luke, _you_ better not make _it_ mad or _it_ will come for you." Kyle said like he was making a funny joke and at the same time emphasizing the word 'it' referring to Ripelle. The trio laughed again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the boys stopped laughing after hearing the screaming and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the sight. Ripelle even looked back up and saw Akyna standing in front of him. She looked angrier than a Tyrannosaurus rex in heat.

"Leave him alone you bastards! The only reason you make fun of him is because he's different than you! He tries so hard to make a good name for all meat eaters on this island, just to prove that they can live amongst all you plant eating people with out hurting you! But this is how you tell him that you encourage him, by putting him down, to the point to were he doesn't want anything to do but to go on with his meat eating ways and kill you just to have you leave him alone! If he goes back to eating meat, it's because you force him to want to! You all should be ashamed of yourselves, I may be a new comer but something tells me that _Ripelle_," Akyna emphasized his name at the trio, "did nothing to you to deserve what you do to him! What is wrong with you all?"

Ripelle looked baffled at the teenager, here she was standing up for him, and she hadn't even known him for very long. Ripelle regained himself and then put a hand on Akyna's shoulder. She looked back at him and he sighed,

"Don't worry about it Akyna, I can deal with the pressure." Before Akyna could protest the city bell rang and everyone, some of them baffled by Akyna's stand up for the carnivore started to the Hall.

Ripelle looked at Akyna and smiled, "Come, they're ready for you at City Hall."

Ripelle grabbed Akyna's hand and led her down the streets to City Hall. Akyna followed him. She looked at the way he grabbed her hand, the way if felt was all too familiar.

Then she remembered.

Her mother had grabbed her hand the exact same way before she disappeared into the ocean with the ship. Akyna fought back the tears that weld up in her eyes and she followed the now trotting raptor and finally they came to it.

Two large bronze doors opened and she found herself in a huge room, all around there were dinosaurs and humans sitting in the benches that were located all around the room facing a table that held a very long piece of parchment. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Then she saw someone standing the table, he was a plump man wearing a beautiful cape and robe, and his gray hair was all curled. Akyna didn't need anyone to tell her that that was the mayor. She suddenly felt relieved, for the mayor's smile seemed to calm her.

Ripelle led Akyna to the bench that was in the front and sat beside her, Akyna looked and then she saw another dinosaur beside her, it was green in scale color and she could tell if was a plant eater. The dinosaur looked at her and smiled,

"Oh, hello, pleased to meet you. My name is Zippo, what's yours?" Zippo grinned at her and she smiled back,

"Hi, I'm Akyna." She shook the stenonychosaurus' hand and they went silent as the mayor prepared for the speech. Akyna listened intently, she was just making sure she got all the information she would need to know about Waterfall City and Dinotopia itself. She learned all about the city, the carnivores' territory, the rules, and what was expected of everyone. Everyone sat there for a good hour but then,

"Now without further ado, let us welcome our new comer!" the mayor made a hand motion to Akyna and then Ripelle nudged her with his elbow,

"That's your cue." Ripelle whispered to Akyna and she stood up to be welcomed by a roar of applause, she then made her way to the mayor who gave her a quill and she looked at the empty space under all the other names. She scanned all of the names, a good billion and finally she saw the last two names which were 'Karl Scott' and under that one was 'David Scott'. Akyna put the quill to the parchment and under the name of the last new comer, she signed.

"Welcome to Dinotopia… Akyna Summers!" the mayor announced to the crowd who erupted into applause.

She looked over at Ripelle who was clapping and smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up and he returned it. Akyna then felt a hand sit on her shoulder and she turned around to see the mayor and he smiled at her,

"Well Akyna, since you are now officially a Dinotopian, I am Mayor Waldo." Two women appeared behind him, one was young with brown long hair and she was wearing a white blouse, with a pair of tan tights and brown knee high boots, her hair was pulled back in long back length ponytail. The other woman was older but still beautiful, she looked like an older version of the young woman but she wore a long black dress and her brown hair was beginning to gray and was a lot more shorter. The mayor looked behind him and then he spoke again,

"Oh, yes, this is my daughter, Marion, and my wife, Rosemary." The younger woman, Marion, walked forward and extended a hand,

"Hello Akyna, very pleased to meet you. I can't wait for tomorrow when I have you in my class." Akyna looked at Marion and then assumed that Marion was the teacher of the school, she had always wondered if Dinotopia had a school and her answer was just answered.

The older woman suddenly walked forward and then shook Akyna's hand,

"Hello, I'm Rosemary. Nice to meet you." Akyna smiled,

"Likewise." She said and she saw Ripelle come up to her,

"You know, now that you're registered, you now have to tell everyone about the outside world."

Akyna's face drained of color; she hadn't been in front of an audience in her entire life. This was because she was very prone to stage fright.

"Oh, well not much has changed, and on top of that, I don't pay much attention to my home or the world's happenings." She quickly said.

Akyna looked at Mayor Waldo and he smiled, "Very well then, I guess not much would have happened within three years."

Akyna tilted her head in confusion but brushed it off. She turned to Ripelle who smiled and she smiled back. Someone cleared their throat and they looked at the mayor and then realized that they had been staring at each other for a small while.

"Well, since you and Ripelle seem to be attached to each other, I guess he could be your guide. Akyna, once again, welcome to Dinotopia."

With that said the mayor then adjourned the meeting of people. As everyone cleared out of the building Ripelle walked with Akyna and looked at her,

"So, were do you want to go first?" Ripelle asked her,

Akyna thought about it and finally, "Can we go to your place?"

Ripelle looked at her surprised, deep down he wanted to say no, but the other side said 'go ahead'. He pondered it a bit and then,

"Sure."

**A/N: Oh, going to Ripelle's place, huh? Ha-ha! Well anyways, what did you guys think? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dinotopia- Chapter 6- Ripelle's Home

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/23/2009

**A/N: Well here we go with chapter 6. Hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short.**

Ripelle opened his door and allowed Akyna to step in first. As she stepped in she gasped.

"Oh my god Ripelle, this place is beautiful." She brought her hands up to her mouth and smiled.

She looked over at Ripelle who was smiling back. Akyna then turned around and explored the house. Every wall was plain yellow stone. As she turned right and walked into the kitchen she saw a basin of water that acted as a sink, there were only a few plates, bowls, and silverware. There was a round table in the dining room with four chairs around it, in the middle of the table was a basket of fruit. She walked and saw the den; it was big like a normal den would be. There was a small couch, a chair, and a coffee table. Then she went back to the front door and then looked at the hallway and saw a staircase, she looked at Ripelle as a question of permission and Ripelle nodded and she walked up the stone steps, as she reached the top steps she stood in another hallway, to the right was a bedroom, to the left was another bedroom, and ahead was a bathroom. She looked to the right,

"That's the spare bedroom, for guest, but it's not like I have anyone who would want to stay with me." she heard Ripelle say from behind her.

She looked at Ripelle, sympathetically, and then looked to the left,

"That's my room." Ripelle spoke once again and Akyna gave another 'can I?' expression and Ripelle nodded and allowed her in his room. She walked in and had the biggest grin on her face. His room was the only one that had a picture on it. The picture hung on the wall over the bed, which was positioned right under the window. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a candle on it, and on the floor was a red straw rug. Ripelle walked in and sat on his bed and Akyna sat beside him, feeling herself sink into the soft smooth surface.

"This place is amazing Ripelle. Do you think I'll get a house like this?" Akyna asked the raptor.

He looked at her, "Defiantly, but that depends if there's not a house open, or you can always stay with one of the Dinotopians."

Akyna looked at him and sighed, "Damn, I was hoping that I would be able to get out of that hospital, but apparently that's not going to happen anytime soon." She sighed again.

Ripelle looked at her and put a finger to his chin, "You know, if you want to you can stay with me." Ripelle almost slapped himself, '_YOU IDIOT!_' he thought to himself as Akyna beamed.

"REALLY?" she exclaimed with joy and Ripelle nodded and she threw her arms around him, "OH THANK YOU RIPELLE!"

Ripelle felt the air leave him, "Ye… yeah, o…oka…y. Um…Ak…Akyna… Ripelle…can't…bre…breathe."

Akyna let go of him allowing him to gasp for breath, "Oh, sorry." She looked at the gasping raptor, "I can get a little carried away."

Ripelle nodded, "I noticed." He said as he recovered his breath.

Akyna jumped up, "I'm going to go get my stuff, I'll be right back." Akyna began running out the room but before she did, she turned back around and ran back to Ripelle,

"Thanks again." She pecked him on the cheek and ran off.

Ripelle's face grew hot as he touched his scaly cheek with his claws,

"You're welcome." He said to no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinotopia- Chapter 7- "Accident"

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure-Started: 7/14/2009

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's chapter seven. Read the title.**

Ripelle was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables into a salad as Akyna was up in what used to be the guest room of his house, unpacking her stuff. He didn't know why, but he smiled at the fact that he could help. He never knew how good helping someone felt, or was it something else. What ever it was, it made Ripelle happy and he loved it. He cut up a carrot and for some reason, began humming a tune.

Akyna opened her mother's bag. She looked all around and rummaged and then she picked up a white silk dress shirt. She smiled; it was a good thing that her and her mother were the exact same weight and height. She slipped it over her tan arms and left it unbuttoned. She was wearing nothing underneath it but her red bra and panties. Her _relaxing_ outfit. She rummaged some more through the bag, setting the clothes to the side, and then she felt her hand hit something hard. She tensed. Akyna gripped the hard object and then pulled it out to reveal her mother's 9mm Beretta. She quickly ran to the dresser and threw the weapon into the top drawer and then threw her mother's shirt over it into the draw and slammed it shut. She sighed in relief and she went to the other clothes and put them into an assigned place in the drawers, she had heard it when the mayor had said that no weapons were permitted in Dinotopia. Now the fact that her mother's assigned law enforcement duty weapon was in her possession only made her a walking violation of Dinotopia's number one law. But she wasn't intending on turning herself in, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

She finished unpacking and then looked down at the bag and saw her sketchpad and pencils,

"I was wondering where mom put you." Akyna said to the inanimate object.

Akyna pulled the pad out and grabbed the pencils and laid on the bed and opened it and began drawing something that she just thought of. She smiled at her thought as her hand moved the pencil like a puppet. She grazed the paper with the pencil moving it with fluent motions. She was pretty proficient at drawing; it was one of her favorite pass times. She drew a small marking and colored it black. While she drew the picture, she suddenly got a thought. She touched her lips, remembering Ripelle's rough scales as she kissed his cheek earlier. She then thought about how it would feel to kiss him directly on the mouth. She blushed at her own thought. He was a dinosaur, not a human.

Suddenly she then thought, '_It's not that bad of an idea._'

Ripelle finished cutting up the vegetables and then walked to the hallway and looked up the stairs. Akyna had been very quiet for the past hour. Ripelle was beginning to get concerned. Ripelle began weighing his thoughts, should her go check on her, or should he just leave her alone because he knew she was capable of caring for herself. After a good minute of thinking, Ripelle grabbed the railing of the stairs and he began walking up. He turned the corner and walked to the guest room door. He turned the silver door knob and opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened and he told himself to turn around and walk out but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Lying on the bed in front of him was Akyna but she wasn't fully draped as he had seen before, she was in her undergarments and a long sleeved dress shirt. She was holding a pad and was drawing.

Akyna looked up at him and smiled,

"Oh, um, sorry, I didn't mean…" Ripelle stuttered and began to walk out,

"Oh no, it's okay." Akyna sat up and called him over.

Ripelle's face grew hot as he turned around and looked at the tan girl. She was a lot more beautiful now. He didn't know what word could be used to describe the way she looked right now. He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. She grabbed the sketchpad and then looked at him,

"I've been working on this; I thought you would want to see it." She said proudly and handed it to him and he looked at it.

His eyes widened at the sight. On the pad was the picture of an eye. The iris was a red yellow color with a pure black slit for a pupil. There were black markings around the eye, one looked like a "y" while the other started at the tear duct and ran down a little bit. Under it was a label, "Ripple's Eye" it said and Ripelle smiled and Akyna looked over his shoulder,

"I didn't know how to spell your name so I took a wild guess. Do you like it?" she said and he looked at her.

"It's great, you've got a very special talent Akyna." The albino smiled at her and handed it back to her and she took it back. They stared at each other for a while but then Ripelle looked away and cleared his throat,

"Anyway, for future reference, my name is spelled, R-I-P-E-L-L-E. I also wanted to tell you that dinner's ready when ever you're ready to come down." He said quickly and walked to the door and she threw on a pair of sweat shorts and buttoned up the shirt and walked down the stairs with the raptor.

Ripelle and Akyna sat at the table and conversed with each other while they ate and discussed their past lives with each other. Sometimes they would become despondent with the other but their spirits would be lifted with the other telling a joke. Some of the Dinotopian jokes didn't make since to Akyna but that would get her mind off of her sadness as Ripelle explained them to her. She didn't understand it but Ripelle seemed to now how to make her laugh. She suddenly put it into thought, as the raptor spoke to her, the time they met, her behavior towards him, their little moment a few minutes ago, her thought of kissing him directly on the lips, her little kiss on his cheek. It was then the answer came clear,

She was in love with him. The first time she loved someone and that someone was a dinosaur. Of all the weird stuff that had happened to her in her life, this had to be the weirdest thing of all. On top of that, she just met him… awkward. She looked at the albino as he finished explaining a joke to her and she laughed again. She stared at him as she told him a small joke of her own. What she didn't see, was that Ripelle was also staring at her with a look of love in his eyes.

'_Whatever this feeling is… I love it._' Ripelle thought to himself.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter seven, what do you all think. Please review (I know I say that like all the time but I'm just saying).**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinotopia- Chapter 8- Old Habits Are Hard to Break

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 8/17/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the long span between updates. Here's chapter 7.**

Ripelle tossed and turned in his bed. He just couldn't sleep, it was murder. It seemed to course through his body, making him lust for it. If Akyna woke up knowing this then who knows what she would think of him. But he couldn't help it he had to get what he lusted for. He sat up in bed and walked to his door. Slowly opening it, he walked to the guest room where Akyna's sleeping figure was bundled up in the blankets that he had gotten for her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Ripelle put a hand on her hip and looked down at her. He seemed to hover over her as he stared at her curved figure. He closed his eyes, gently put his snout at the crook of her neck making her move a little in her sleep, inhaled that intoxicating lavender scent that emitted from her body, and then stepped away.

After making sure that she was sound asleep, Ripelle crept downstairs and to the front door. As he closed it behind him he jumped in the alleyway that was located beside his house, as a guard walked passed. He then jumped out of hiding and ran to the front gate of the city. Sneaking pass the guards wasn't at all hard for the raptor. He didn't have a problem with it at all. As he opened the gate he slipped out into the night, out of the safety of Waterfall City. He kept running and dived into the jungle and continued his advance to his destination. Finally he stopped behind a bush and crouched low behind it.

A hypsilophidon bent low to graze on some grass. As it grazed, it looked down at the emerald grass and watched as a small red, black spotted ladybug crawled on the blade of grass in front of it. The hypsilophidon looked up at the full moon, its white light acted as a floating lantern, lighting the open field with a beautiful shining glow. The hypsilophidon smiled, but the smile faded as a bush rustled in the distance to its right. Its head snapped in that direction. Two bright, intimidating red gold eyes stared at it.

The dinosaur held a white hue to its scales but it was a lot taller than the hypsilophidon. On each of its feet it held one sickle-like claw, its tail tapered and slowly swished from side to side gently. The carnivore growled deep in its throat, its lips lifting in a snarl. The creature lunged and began sprinting towards the hypsilophidon, who began running through the tropical forest. The predator close behind.

The hypsilophidon looked around franticly, the albino carnivore was nowhere in sight, but the herbivore kept running. The carnivore watched the hypsilophidon from the elevated side of the trail, his mouth stuck up in an amused smile. The herbivore sprinted and slid to a stop, it had hit a dead end. A cliff stood in between it and safe escape. It breathed heavily, out of breath from the running. The carnivore jumped from its hiding place and pinned the hypsilophidon to the dirt ground, a small dust cloud appeared and the particles fell back to the ground. The hypsilophidon screeched in pain as the carnivore pierced its stomach's scaly hide with its sickle claw, blood oozing from its belly. The predator wasn't willing on wasting time with its prey. The herbivore looked up and watched in horror as the carnivore looked down and opened its jaws, revealing an array of pearl white daggers, and brought its head down.

Ripelle ran to the stream and relieved his dry throat and also to wash away to still wet blood. Ripelle looked at his reflection. He didn't feel bad at all. It was his basic instinct. He was and always would be a carnivore, living in Waterfall City wasn't going to change that. A meat-eater couldn't live off plants forever, that's why every night, Ripelle would do this… hunt in that dead of night. He continued to look at his reflection. He couldn't help but think of Akyna, if she found out that he still lusted for meat, what would she do, would she leave him and be like all the others? He couldn't help but think about it. He then looked back at the moon.

'_I have to get back._' He thought and then began running through the forest. As she ran he couldn't help but tell himself,

'_Old habits are hard to break._'

**A/N: Yes it's short. I'm sorry, but it's part of the story. Yeah, I bet I had you guys thinking Ripelle was going to rape Akyna in her sleep. Well anyways, what did you all think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Dinotopia- Chapter 8- A Tight Friendship

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 8/8/2010

**A/N: Sorry my dear readers for not updating. I finally am finding the time to work on my story. Thank goodness. Anyway here it is.**

Akyna sat up in her linen sheets and looked around the bare room, all that was in there was the bed, a window, and the dresser. The walls were a clay tan and barren of any pictures. Akyna shrugged and kicked the sheets off. As she opened her door, she noticed something was off. No sound of claws tapping on the floor, no sound of a knife cutting on the cutting board. Akyna was puzzled; walking to the other bedroom, she peeked in.

Ripelle was gone.

At first Akyna wanted to run to the door and call to him around the city, but then she stopped herself when she got to the bottom step. Ripelle wasn't just some animal that required posters that said "Lost, if found please contact…" Ripelle was an intelligent person, well, by person she meant dinosaur but in any case, she knew Ripelle would return. Hearing her stomach growl, Akyna decided to help herself, she was sure Ripelle wouldn't mind.

As she grabbed a knife from the counter and began cutting an apple into wedges, she didn't notice that Ripelle had just stepped in. Looking at her, he smiled. She was still in her sweat shorts and her dress shirt. Ripelle found himself staring at ever feature, from her legs and up. Even the things Ripelle didn't see he found himself thinking about wanting to see. Such a thought would send Ripelle over the edge in ecstasy, which was now frequent now that Akyna was present in his life, just as it was now. Blushing Ripelle silently made his way upstairs and walked into his room. Picking up a book from the shelf, he read through the first chapter as he waited for his thoughts about the beautiful girl down stairs to settle, and therefore settling himself down. Going back down the stairs Ripelle saw Akyna still cutting, but now it was carrots. Ripelle smiled and with a white knuckle knocked on the frame of the opening, causing Akyna to jump slightly as she turned around.

"Oh, Ripelle you scared me." Akyna smiled at the raptor and shook her head as she went back to the board, "So where were you? I was worried. Everything okay?"

Ripelle didn't speak. Just walked up behind the girl and grabbed her waist and hug from behind. The tip of his snout nuzzled her hair. He loved her sent, but he was kind of scared she would shy away, but she didn't. Akyna giggled and looked back at him sitting the knife down and her hands found his as she held onto them,

"Uh, Ripelle is this some kind of Dinotopian hug or something?" she giggled more as the raptor nibbled her ear. He stopped, then went back to just hugging her.

'_That was a little too far._' He thought to himself. He just hugged her and finally he answer her waiting question, "I, uh, was just out and I saw one of the humans lose one of their own," Akyna looked back at him astonished, he bit his lower lip, "and well, just seeing that happen," he looked down into her beautiful eyes, the eyes he has become so engrossed in from the beginning, "made me realize just how beautiful life is and how beautiful it is to have someone in your life." he didn't know why but he quickly kissed her head, lucky for him she didn't shiver or shy like he'd been expecting.

"Mate or not." he added, "You just want to be able to cherish every last waking minute with them, so that way," he suddenly found his vision becoming blurry, "that way they don't leave thinking they were without love their whole lives."

Something hit his hand and then he noticed that he wasn't the only one with tears now. Akyna was crying too. Holding tighter to his hands nuzzling his neck she cried. Ripelle just stood there and held her, afraid to even let her go. "My mom always looked that way towards life," Akyna sobbed, "Ripelle, please don't ever leave me alone here!" she turned her body to hug him back, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged back.

"I promise Akyna, you'll never be alone." He softly said as his tears fell finally, finally after his years alive since his pack had died, he was finally able to let his tears fall and no one would even care. Ripelle gripped her tighter. He never wanted to leave this moment of being this close to Akyna; she made him feel like he was worth something even if it was just to her that was all he would need. Just be worth something to the beautiful girl he was holding. Then she spoke, and what she said took him completely off guard,

"I love you." Her muffled voice whispered, "You're my greatest friend Ripelle and even if we aren't mates, I want to be your friend if no one else will be. You're worth nothing Ripelle," Ripelle suddenly looked at her in question but relax at the next statement, "because I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Ripelle squeezed tighter as his tears fell faster and streamed down his face and his body shook in a silent sob. Love. The one thing he thought for so long he wouldn't have in his life since he began to live in this retched city. Even if it was just friendship, he still felt needed now that he heard those words. Then he spoke four words he never thought he'd say again,

"I… love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been really busy lately and haven't been given much time. I'm also currently writing my own novel so that also takes most of my time. But I promise I will work around my schedule to get back on here. Until then.**


	11. Urgent for Readers

_**Dearest readers and reviewers,**_

_** Within the past year(s) I haven't posted any new chapters, I am sorry for the delay. It brings me great pleasure that I haven't quit this fanfiction, but I have had a problem with ideas. See, as the story became more vivid to my imagination, I realized that it was beginning to turn a little bit out of the idea I've had with the chapters. Now, I've been stuck with a horrible case of writer's block and I've been embarrassed to even ask for any ideas. Well today, I ask all my faithful readers that see this message to please either leave a review or a PM with any ideas you have on "Ripple of Love". I really do apologize for the inconvenience and hope that your ideas really help me get back on track. Please, I would greatly appreciate this. I've looked everywhere for ideas, other books, online stories and even other fanfictions within the category of this fandom. Now I implore for your ideas. Thank you all. And again I am truly and terribly sorry for long wait and inconvenience.**_

_** Sincerely with Love,**_

_** Wolf's Flame**_


	12. Chapter 12

Dinotopia- Chapter 10- Remembrance Part One

Ripple of Love- Romance/Adventure- Started: 7/5/2011

**A/N: All I can say is thank you Dragonman10 for your review with your three ideas and for helping this story become known through your recommendations. And thank you to all the reviewers who sent me an idea. Although I am sorry to say that mating may not come early or anytime soon. But my thanks to all of you still. Onward to chapter 10!**

Bones snapped under his powerful white jaws. His teeth and pink tongue became covered in delicious mahogany blood. He could hear the man under his powerful foot scream as he ate him alive. His large sickle like claw embedded into the human's shoulder. Ripelle could feel his prey's heart hammering in the back of his chest as he watch his entrails get ingested by the huge albino raptor. Ripelle smiled as the man suddenly grew paler and his heart stopped completely and his green eyes that stared upon Ripelle in shear terror paled as his soul left him.

Licking his chops, Ripelle looked around at his pack. All he could see was everything bathed in red. He loved this. The rush of adrenaline that coursed through both his, his pack members', and his preys' veins. It was all so beautiful for him to see. Everything that worked up his bloodlust was right here. The chasing, all the hearts he could hear were racing with that beautiful shock the mind gave them all, and how they screamed as they ran. And another thing Ripelle loved was watching them all writhe and die as they all looked up in fear as he ate them alive.

He loved making them watch. Making them suffer as they breathed in their finally breaths of fear and life. It was, in a words, 'arousing and enjoyable' for him.

He smiled as one of his pack mates ran pass him. As he looked around the open field he saw everything. The huge brontosaurus that had carried at the most twenty passengers had fallen victim to the pack of fifteen raptors. Not with ease of course, but that's what made this fun. And now, the passengers were running about. Screaming in terror as they made a beeline for the forest, though they never made it.

Summer was upon the valley and a light summer rain sprinkled small dabs of refreshing water onto the bloody scene. _So beautiful_ Ripelle thought to himself as he stared. His jaws, sickle claws, and his entire body dripped blood onto the lush grass as he strode around the perimeter of the scene. His vision never returning to normal, always staying crimson red. That's what made the scene look more beautiful.

It was then that a small movement the bush beside him caught his eye and he looked over. Behind it, he saw a little girl run from the area into the surrounding forest. Ripelle grinned, his pearl white daggers stained red with blood. And he started for her. Running at his full speed as the trees whizzed by. He knew she would try to hide, but with her being so far from the clearing, it wouldn't be hard for Ripelle to pick her out. He chuckled slightly.

As he slowed, he came to a walk and turned his head from side to side. Listening. He heard her. Her heavy, fast panting. Her heart beat faster as she could hear him getting closer to her. Ripelle's tongue ran across his scaly lips hungrily. Her scent of fear, her panting of tiredness and fear, and her rapid heartbeat just made this all the more fun for the huge albino raptor as the rain fell onto his white scales.

_So intoxicating_ Ripelle thought as he neared the log she was behind. Slowly he raised his head over it and saw her. A little brown headed girl. No more then maybe five-years-old. Her hair was wavy and her skin was pale under the white dress she was wearing. She was on all four limps staring over the sides of the fallen tree trunk so she had no idea of the velociraptor hovering just inches over her head. But Ripelle's hot breath soon hit the back of her neck. Suddenly she jerked around and screamed but the raptor already had her by collar and threw her down and stepped on her, his sickle claw hovering over her small shoulder. She looked up and sobbed and cried as the raptor smiled down at her triumphantly. And his claw went down.

All the raptors had made it back to the cave. They were all celebrating their victory of all full bellies of the pack by gathering and sharing tales of their kills. Then suddenly dark green colored female raptor, with the exact same facial markings as Ripelle, step up onto a raise rock that acted as an area for all Alpha's to make their appearance on. She smiled at her pack warmly and bowed her head to them all. And they did the same. As her head raised, she spoke,

"Today, we have been victorious in the feeding of the pack." The raptors cheered and she grinned, "Tonight we shall sleep with full bellies. And tomorrow, marks the day of the youths' training for their own wild encounters." The raptors all nodded in agreement and she bowed her head once again. "That is all." And she stepped down.

Ripelle's mother smiled at her pack as she walked through the crowd of laying pack members. That's when she noticed that Ripelle wasn't anywhere in the crowd. Looking over at the cave entrance, she saw him lying before the now pouring summer rain. But something wasn't right about him. She could sense it. He was laying there, shaking. Convulsing maybe. But she couldn't tell from how far she was. So she went closer to her son.

And closer.

As she reached him she asked him if he was alright but he didn't answer. "Ripelle? Honey, are you okay?" she repeated and still he didn't answer. But this time he slowly turned his head and she saw his eyes and quickly she knew that her spawn was not right at all. Her eyes widened as she looked at his mouth, which was stained with new, fresh blood, which she could scent very strongly. But it wasn't prey blood. It was youth blood.

As she regained composure she saw it. Her eyes augmented at the sight that was under Ripelle's hands. One of the hatchlings! She looked at Ripelle pleadingly,

"Ripelle, please tell me… Oh no my son!" she whispered in fear and Ripelle grinned maniacally.

"The fight, the adrenaline, the fear. It all is so…" he licked his lips, "intoxicating!" He smiled at his fearful mother and shivered, "Imagine the fight, the fear, the rush…" He stood up and advanced toward his own mother slowly, and she dare not alert the others for something held her tongue, "that I would get… for staining… painting this cave…" he positioned himself in the attack pose, "with all YOUR BLOOD!" he yelled the last part and his mother barely had time to react before he was upon her. The rest of the pack staring in terror.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. But finally I'm back in business people! I'm really trying here guys. And I am terribly sorry. But I'm back now and once again I give my thanks to Dragonman10 for his wonderful ideas, and to my wonderful readers. Thank you all for your support. **


End file.
